This invention relates to the art of decorative stitch formation, and more particularly, to an improved sewing machine attachment, and method, permitting the use of a multiple thread sewing machine to obtain a variety of decorative stitch patterns.
The needle trades have long utilzed a variety of sewing machines and accessories to provide for decorative stitch patterns, and sewing machines have been evolved employing a variety of built in timing cams controlling either needle or thread movement to obtain a variety of decorative stitches. As is apparent, however, sewing machines formed with built in pattern cams and needles subject to movement in different needle paths, are relatively complex, increasing costs of manufacture, use and maintenance.